


winter rain

by youriberi



Series: Vampire AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Human!Odin, M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire!Niles, there was a severe lack of vampire aus, this is entirely self-indulgent, vampire!Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriberi/pseuds/youriberi
Summary: Oneshot. Leo and Niles use their warm human boyfriend as a personal heater to get through the colder winter months, and Owain isn’t one to complain. Rarely do his partners get so openly cuddly.





	winter rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you give me a laptop at two in the morning. All of this is me being entirely self-indulgent, because if there isn’t enough Vampire!Leo/Niles/Odin content to keep me sated then... might as well write my own ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I’m still working on nailing Owain’s personality (I don’t really like how I portrayed him, here, but oh well) but let me know if there’s anything you’d suggest. Happy reading!

With winter came snowfall, and with snowfall came months spent entirely inside the castle. Being cold blooded creatures, the chill that accompanies the colder months of the year isn’t at all appreciated by Niles or Leo, who both stubbornly insist on staying in close proximity with a proper heater. Before Owain’s whirlwind arrival into their lives, the pair would keep the fireplace alight to warm their icy fingers and toes— Leo snug in a cushioned chair by the hearth with a book in his lap, Niles napping not too far off— but now that they have a conveniently mobile, decently warm, and very much willing human boyfriend to snuggle, the coming of winter is synonymous with long evenings spent huddled under Leo’s soft silk blankets.

 

Several pillows cushion Owain’s back from the firm rosewood of the headboard, propping him up to a lazy sitting position on Leo’s king-sized bed. The bed itself was just large enough to comfortably fit himself and his boyfriends, though not without a healthy amount of touching. Niles made very clear very quickly that he appreciated the closeness, if his constantly wandering hands were anything to go by, and though Leo had outwardly disapproved of his lecherous implications, he too appreciated the warmth that practically radiated from their human boyfriend. 

 

“Our little bookworm is actually a porcupine,” Niles cheekily commented. “Prickly on the outside yet  _ so _ touchy—”

 

Leo’s cheeks were bright with embarrassment as he swatted Niles’ shoulder in annoyance. Owain had laughed heartily, his spirits raised just by watching them bicker.

 

Now, Owain’s fingers gently card through Leo’s pale hair, eyes drifting slowly from his lover to the rain drumming on the windows. The vampire’s cheek was currently pressed against his chest, body laid flush on top of Owain’s entire torso, and enveloped up to the hips with a blanket. They had piled into bed as soon as he’d shown up at their door with a 100-kilowatt smile, Niles immediately grabbing his hand and tugging him through the velvety halls of the castle without so much as a low drawl of “Get in here, dork” for a greeting. After being unceremoniously thrown onto the sheets (though Owain knew that Niles wouldn’t ever  _ really  _ hurt him), Leo was quick to join him under the covers.

 

_ He looks more like a fluffy cat than a porcupine _ , Owain thought fondly while brushing his golden hair.

 

Niles had tucked himself comfortably against Owain’s side, chin resting on his shoulder and arm draped over the small of Leo’s back. By now, most of the initial chill from his boyfriends’ skin had evened out with his body heat, leaving the three of them blissfully warm. Owain briefly wondered if they were thirsty, too, but quickly dismissed the thought. They’d tell him if they needed anything from him. Aside from his own soft breathing and the patter of rain, the castle was silent.

 

Cool fingers smoothly touching his jaw gently urged Owain’s attention away from the window and towards the glint of Niles’ single blue eye. Lips curling into a small smile, Owain relaxed into the slightly cooler touch.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” His tone was soft.  _ Just like his love _ , Owain silently mused, knowing that Niles would disagree. He’d also call him a sap.

 

He brought the hand not in Leo’s hair to cover up the hand on his cheek, slotting his fingers together with Niles’ and squeezing lightly. Niles’ hand was still slightly cold. Owain could fix that with a minute or two of hand-holding; neither of his boyfriends would freeze on his watch!

 

But there wasn’t anything particular weighing on his mind, no, and he told him such.

 

“The great Owain Dark, with no mental agenda?” Niles’ amused chuckle was colored with fondness. “Something is amiss.”

 

“The Chosen One has decided to lay at rest with his beloved Sun and Moon tonight,” he easily replied, the affection in his chest blooming as Niles turned his palm outwards to hold Owain’s hand properly. He then brought Owain’s paler knuckles to his lips, pressing a light kiss against them. All this whilst never breaking eye contact. His body felt even warmer at that simple action, heat spreading from his ribs to his fingertips. Rarely was Niles so chaste.

 

“Your heart rate is increasing.”

 

Leo’s eyes were open, Owain noticed, and he had tilted his head up to gaze at Owain as well. Caught in between the stare of both of his boyfriends, it seemed as if the three of them were the only people that existed, in a dark bedroom and surrounded by rain. For once, he couldn’t find anything smart to say, mouth opening and then snapping shut at his poor attempts to formulate a response. Surely, if Leo had noticed his embarrassment, then…

 

A quick cursory glance to the left confirmed his suspicions. The white-haired vampire’s lips were quirked up into a smirk behind Owain’s knuckles. It was all his doing, but he still looked like the cat that caught the canary.

 

“I hadn’t known you to be one to listen so closely to my heart, Leo,” Owain supplied instead, pushing the attention away from his apparent embarrassment. If Leo had noticed, he paid it no mind. He entertained Owain with a response instead, and pressed his ear even closer to where the other blonde’s heart lay.

 

“It is yours,” Leo stated simply. “That is reason enough to listen.”

 

_ A part of his humanity, _ is what Owain assumed Leo was referring to, but the romantic suggestion wasn’t entirely lost to him. Especially not after Niles hummed his agreement, lips already moving from Owain’s knuckles to the warmer skin on his neck. The action made his breath hitch ever so slightly. Their fingers were still joined together, Niles’ thumb sweeping along the side of his now decently flustered boyfriend’s pointer finger. The hand in Leo’s hair stilled. Owain could only assume his heart rate sped up even more, now that Niles’ lips trailed his throat. He shifted his gaze to settle in Niles’ blue eye, question unspoken. Leo’s eyes were on them both as well, carefully observing. No doubt he had noticed the shift in atmosphere.

  
Owain tilted his head to the right in quiet approval. Despite the gleam of satisfaction he found in Niles’ expression as a result, his boyfriend merely closed his eyes and pressed butterfly kisses along his neck.  _ Another time, _ his actions seemed to say. Owain just melted under the attention, lashes fluttering as his eyes closed. They hadn’t discussed biting yet, but Owain made a mental note to bring it up later. For now, he supposed, it would be just fine to lay here, keeping both his vampire boyfriends warm. Leo relaxed against him once more, sighing contentedly, and Owain allowed his mind to surrender to the gentle lull of sleep.


End file.
